I was certainly in love
by Emeraldrubys
Summary: “It was like I never seen him before... How can I describe what I saw, what I felt. My feelings are just to emotional to explain in words, but I can tell you this... I was certainly in love. HPDM


"_The first time I saw his face... How can I describe what I saw, what I felt. My words are just to thick, just to emotional to explain in words, but I can tell you this... _

_I was certainly in love. His face was flaw-less, and oh, those silver icy eyes. I loved the way they warmed up when they landed on me. _

_That certainly made me feel special. So now, I'm here trying to tell you about my story, and how I feel in love. _

_My story is a tragic story, but my heart tells me the public needs to know the story of the two rivals. The story of the two enemies who feel in love. Where do I start... oh! Yes! It was the beginning of my seventh year..."_

**Prologue:** _Now join your hands, and with you hands your heart."_- **William Shakespeare**

I couldn't remember when I started to feel these emotions, but it hit me the second Emerald met Silver. Draco Malfoy was sneering standing in the door way of our compartment. To say that Malfoy was ugly would have been a lie, he was the most beautifulest person Harry had ever laid eyes on.

These emotions hit him at once, and he wasn't sure what to do. His emerald eyes unwilling began to look his enemy up and down, his lips suddenly dry. And oxygen was suddenly hard to find. Malfoy had certainly filled out over the summer.

Something opened up inside of him at that moment. When his eyes returned to meet Draco's, he knew that the blond was feeling these emotions to. Taking a deep breath, he wasn't aware of Ron and Hermonie calling his name, all he was aware of was... Draco. Then I felt a soft hand grab mines, and sparks immediately flew through me. I felt an unknown emotion, and than I realize what it was. It was love.

" Potter! What are you looking at?" That's when all the illusions shattered, and the music stopped playing. Malfoy was holding my right hand, a glint of concern and anger in his eyes.

Shaking my head, I shuddered and took two deep breaths, suddenly feeling cold." Sorry," I mumbled, and no one caught it but Malfoy, who eyes widen in surprise.

" Harry mate, are you alright?" Ron concerned voice rung out, and that's when Harry remembered where he was, and who was in the compartment. And with a final look at Draco,he turned to Ron with a small smile.

" I think it was Voldemort playing with my head again." He lied.

Ron and Hermonie shared looks of fear, before Ron forcefully shoved Draco aside to help up his dazed friend.

" Ron!" Hermonie said scowled, turning to Draco with a smile." Sorry about the Ma- Draco. Thanks for helping."

The blond sneer, composing himself." Whatever Mudblood, and Weasel. Just make sure that scar head here," He motioned to the emerald eye boy standing in front of him." Stays out of my way."And with that said, and a final sneer, the blond was gone.

The trip to Hogwarts was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. And with a final frustrated growl, I stood up" I'm going to go find Malfoy to end this silly rivalry we have. I don't feel like arguing with him anymore, it's taking up to much energy."

Hermonie and Ron shared looks of surprise, before Hermonie gave a smile." I think you should make a truce with him. I must admit that Malfoy probably will never ever be a true friend to me. We just have so much..." She trailed off, and he gave an understanding nod.

Turning to Ron, he noticed that the red hair boy was silent." Ron? Are you okay with this?

Ron gave a snarl of anger, and turned away from him. Signing, he gave Hermonie a sad smile, before he left to find Malfoy.

When he did find the blond, he was surprise so see him sitting by himself." Hey Draco!" He tried to make his voice pleasant, but failed.

Draco turned to look at him," What do you want Potter?"

Winching at the use of his last name, I knew I should been used to it already. Swallowing, I stuck out my hand." How about a truce Malfoy. We don't have to be exactly friends, but fighting is not what I'm looking forward to this year."

Malfoy eyebrows shot up in surprise," Why?"

" Because, I'm tired of fighting with you." Was the simple answer he gave.

Malfoy looked at his hand, before slowely sticking out his hand to take the Gryffindors." Okay Potter, but this doesn't make us friends."

Smirking, I grasped his hand tight, ignoring the sparks." That thought never crossed my mind. So, are you scared Malfoy?"

With a smirk, Draco stood up, his eyes nevering leaving mines." You wish."

_You say I don't remember you... but I really do._

_When you look into my eyes.._

_Call out my name..._

_I'll turn into a blushing rose..._

_A torn in your side.._

_I'm the only lover who can handle you.._

_So won't you hold my hand,_

_close your eyes..._

_Feel my lips ghost over yours._

_And at last..._

_Let them linger on your lips.._

_The only remembrance of you,_

_See..._

_I still do... _

_remember you..._

_**...End of prologue. ... **_

_**Okay, if you want to read more of this HP/DM fic please review. I only posted the prologue, because I can't continue if I don't find a beta. Any way interested? If you are, you can email me at please. This fic is basically a Romeo and Juliet fic, love at first site. It has nothing to do with Veela's or anything with creatures. Like I said before, it's basically a Romeo and Juliet story, love at first site. Both coming from rival families.**_


End file.
